


the collar

by orphan_account



Series: kitten [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat Ears, Choking, Collars, M/M, listen...... this is the most self indulgent shit ive ever written, porn without plot babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James gets a gift for Alex.





	the collar

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically i wrote a part 2 for my already existing fic and realized it would work better as just one fic,, but i didn’t want to add a second chapter bc im particular about how i format my fics and stuff so now i guess im just reposting it with the second part added on. should’ve just waited to write the second part to post it but im a dumb bitch what else is new

“I should get a pet,” James mutters thoughtfully one evening as he and Alex eat burritos on his couch. Fraser’s out with Will and George somewhere, so it’s just the two of them in the apartment. “Being a youtuber is lonely. I should get a cat or something.”

“You’ve got me, haven’t you?” Alex says, smiling teasingly and nudging James’ leg with his foot. James remembers suddenly the incident in the McDonald’s bathroom and curses himself for even talking about cats. “I’ve still got the ears, you know.” James clears his throat.

“Oh, have you?” He says, careful to keep his voice even.

“Mhm,” Alex says. “Maybe you should get me a little collar to go with them.” James quite nearly chokes. “Then you wouldn’t need to go through all the trouble of adopting a pet.”

...

Alex was joking, James assures himself. He was only teasing, no way would he seriously wear a collar. The idea is almost as funny as it is hot.

Still, one night when he’s sitting at home scrolling through social media he finds his thoughts drifting to the conversation. Before he can really think better of it his fingers are flying across the keyboard, typing ‘cat collar for person’ into the search bar.

The first result that pops up is Etsy, most of the collars are pink and lacy with little bells. He tries and fails to push the thought of Alex in one of them out of his head. His hands are really moving of their own accord at this point, because he clicks on one of the collars to bring up more information.

It’s only about twenty dollars, which isn’t a lot, James reasons. He could send it to Alex and if he thought it was weird then he could play it off as a joke. It doesn’t have to be a big deal. He enters in his credit card information and hits purchase before he can reconsider.

He can’t stop thinking about it the rest of the night. What’ll Alex think when it shows up? Will he immediately assume it’s a joke? Oh god, what if George decides to be nosy and opens it for him? He sighs. Should’ve just let the whole thing go.

It’s hard to spend time with Alex when James knows what’s coming. He considers warning him, but that isn’t a conversation he wants to initiate. It’ll be easier just to see how Alex reacts to the collar.

He spends the entire week tracking the package, half of him hoping that it comes as soon as possible and the other half praying it gets lost in the mail. 

One evening he gets a text from Alex, and he’s not really expecting it to be at all related to the collar, but when he opens the message it reads ‘got your gift xxx’ James heart stops dead in its tracks, he’s sure that he’s legally dead for a minute.

‘So what do you think about it?’

Alex sends a picture, it’s a mirror selfie taken in his bathroom, he’s wearing an oversized pink sweatshirt, the collar which matches in color and the cat ears.

James swallows hard.

‘Come over xxx’ Alex texts.  
....

“Oh hey James,” George says casually from the couch.

“Hey,” James says absently. “Alex in his room?” As if he didn’t already know the answer. George nods, James doesn’t stand around making small talk.

When he steps into Alex’s room the first thing he sees is Alex laying on his bed in nothing but one of his oversized pink hoodies and of course the collar and cat ears. He swallows hard, looking him up and down several times. It looks like he’s just been sitting there, waiting patiently for James.

“Hi,” Alex says.

“Hi,” James echoes, almost scared to take a step towards him.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Alex asks after a minute, quirking an eyebrow. Any hesitation James had felt melts away and he crosses the room in a few short steps. He sits on Alex’s bed, grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him into a rough kiss. Alex gasps, soft and surprised.

“Okay,” Alex murmurs enthusiastically, barely coherent against James’ mouth. He clamors into James’ lap and James takes the opportunity to grip his pale thighs hard, maybe hard enough to leave bruises if he’s lucky.

“You look so fuckin’ good like this, Alex,” James mutters breaking from  
the kiss and trailing his lips to Alex’s neck, just above the lacy collar. He nips at the delicate skin. Alex just giggles and slides his hands underneath James’ t-shirt, James hastily pulls it over his head and tosses it onto the floor. “Really want to fuck you.”

“That’s good,” Alex says, smiling. “‘Cause I really want you to fuck me.” James takes a deep breath and looks at the man on his lap, face flushed, eyes wide, lips full and parted slightly. He must be getting restless, because he starts fumbling to undo the button on James’s pants.

“Don’t be so impatient, kitten,” James scolds, grabbing Alex’s wrists to stop him, he stares him in the eyes for one long, breathless moment. Then it’s over and James wriggles out of his jeans and boxers. Alex stares at James’s hard cock and goes to stroke his own, but James has to grab his wrist a second time. “What did I say? Patience.” Alex scowls, but obeys. James slides open the top drawer of Alex’s bed side table where he knows Alex keeps condoms and lube.

“Please,” Alex groans desperately, as he climbs back into James’ lap.

“So fuckin’ needy,” James says, slicking two fingers with lube. Alex spreads his thighs open to give James the best access. James slides one finger into him and Alex gasps like he’s surprised, but he’s instantly begging for a second.

“Need you so bad,” Alex says.

“Jesus,” James murmurs before adding a second finger, he pushes them in knuckle deep and crooks them. Alex lets out a long whine and grinds down desperately on James’ fingers.

“Fuck me,” Alex says.

“Fine,” James says. He rolls Alex over so he’s laying on his back and gets himself ready, Alex keeps squirming like every passing second that James’ isn’t fucking him is pure torture. Alex spreads his thighs and folds his legs up, so James has the best access possible. “Could just not fuck you,” James suggests, even as he positions himself over Alex. “Could just jack off and make you watch, not even let you touch yourself.” Alex makes a small, confused and displeased noise in the back of his throat. He shakes his head. James laughs, like that’s even an option.

He pushes in, Alex gasps again. James starts off slow, but of course Alex isn’t having it.

“Harder,” Alex demands. James happily complies, his thrusts growing quicker and more forceful. Finally, Alex shuts up, throwing his head back against the pillow, eyes closed and mouth open, spilling soft whines and gasps. His hands clutch desperately at James’ back, James can feel the sting of Alex’s nails digging into his skin.

He finds himself fixated on Alex’s throat, the pale skin, the frilly pink collar, the harsh protrusion of his Adam’s apple. James has never seen a throat so pretty before.

“Can I choke you?” James finds himself asking, he’d never considered it before hand but in the moment it’s all he wants.

“Please,” Alex says breathily. James takes a minute to realize that he’s actually said yes, but then it hits him. He gets a trembling hand around Alex’s throat and squeezes. Alex let’s out a soft squeak. The fabric of the collar brushes against James’ hand.

James fucks into Alex like it’s the only thing in the world that matters, putting all of his weight into his thrusts. After a minute his pace becomes erratic and unstable, his grip around Alex’s throat tightens and he comes hard.

“Fuck–“ he moans.

He collapses against Alex and his hand falls away from around his throat. They both gasp desperately for air. It’s a minute before either of them can think, let alone talk. Alex strokes himself three times and comes all over James’ stomach.

“Gonna start dressing like this more often,” Alex mutters.

“God,” James says. “Please.”


End file.
